


Friends and Family

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crying, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Pregnancy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two days after she got released from quarantine that Fitz said he had more news about her blood work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> My first Rare Ship Swap! I had a lot of fun with writing this :)
> 
> Scribblemyname asked for a fic where Skye and Trip were involved before the Terrigen Mists event and she figures out along with her new gift that she's pregnant. It diverges from canon in 2x11 "Aftershocks" because I didn't want to deal with merging this story with the current storyline lol I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to biffelderberry for the beta.

It was two days after she got released from quarantine that Fitz said he had more news about her blood work. They found an empty room, far away from the normal paths of the other agents and Skye felt nervousness bubble up from somewhere around her stomach. This had to be something even worse than what he’d already told her, and she hadn’t thought that was possible.

Even once she heard the news, she wasn’t sure if it was worse or not. It was life changing to say the least, and something she was immensely grateful Fitz had told her far, far away from anyone else. She was going to need some time to think. And probably cry.

“I’m… what?’ she asked, eyes wide and scared. She could feel her breath speeding up and she tried not to panic, afraid of what she might do if she lost control.

“Pregnant,” Fitz repeated, voice small. He looked just as afraid as she was, which made her feel both better and worse at the same time.

“How?” Her voice broke on the word.

Fitz blinked at her, face going suddenly red. “Well, I mean you… I guess it… usually…” he stuttered, arms flailing a little.

She smiled, just a little. “It’s ok, Fitz, I know how it happened,” she said. “I just don’t know _how_ it happened, you know?”

“Uh, no?”

The look on his face was pure confusion, and she couldn’t help but laugh at it, trying to hold back the tears that she could feel stinging at the corners of her eyes. She shook her head, laughter trailing off, and they fell into a heavy silence. She could tell there was more Fitz wanted to say, but he was trying to be respectful and let her deal.

“Just ask already,” she finally said, rolling her eyes. It was awful watching him twitch and try to hold it in.

“Do you mind if I ask who the, um, dad is?” he asked, grimacing apologetically at the intimacy and possible awkwardness of the question.

“Trip,” she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. When she looked up, the look on his face just made her want to shut them again. There was surprise and disbelief and pity. She’d never dealt really well with that last one, and it was almost too much to handle right now.

She squeezed her eyes together, curling in on herself, but a moment later, arms were wrapping around her. She collapsed into Fitz, a quiet sob breaking from her throat. It was all too much, too awful, but at least she had one person who knew everything and would still hug her when she most needed it.

“Hey, hey,” he whispered, sounding a little like he was going to cry as well. “It’s gonna be ok. I mean, it’s got to get better, right? You just need… some chocolate or a, um, puppy!”

Skye couldn’t help but giggle, the sound watery and a little hysterical. “Thanks, Fitz,” she murmured into his shoulder, still clutching at his shirt.

“No problem,” he said, patting her back a little awkwardly.

She took that as her sign to let go and pulled back, wiping the remaining tears from her face. “I’ll get through this, right?” she asked. He nodded and she smiled, glad that at the very least she had him. “It’ll work out. Somehow.”

***

A little over three months into the pregnancy and Skye still wasn’t sure what she thought about it. She was busy with learning to control her powers and helping with whatever SHIELD mission she could get Coulson to sign off on and trying not to let anyone know that she puked at the smell of coffee for a month straight. It didn’t leave a lot of time for thinking, but honestly she mostly just didn’t want to think about it. It hurt too much.

Fitz was still the only one who knew about it because she had a hard time talking to herself about it, much less anyone else. He carefully avoided the subject as much as possible, probably out of equal parts awkward uncertainty and respect for her jumbled thoughts. She appreciated that he was there, though, and it was nice to have one person she could complain about morning sickness to, even if it made him flush and stutter. That was kind of amusing too, actually.

Unfortunately the silence and lack of thought or discussion couldn’t last forever. She was starting to show. It would be a little while before the others noticed, but the majority of them were highly observant spies, so they _would_ notice soon. She needed to come to terms with things before then.

“I just don’t know what to do, you know?” Skye said, staring down at her hands. She was sitting on her bed, Fitz sitting on the other end and listening intently to her trying to talk her feelings out. It wasn’t going particularly well.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, nodding.

“It’s gonna be hard and I don’t know what everyone’s going to say,” she said. That was one of her greatest fears, that the people she loved, who had become her family, would judge her or even make her leave because of this. “I mean, Jemma will be thrilled, I’m sure, and A.C. too. He’s basically everyone’s dad anyway and now he can be like… a grandpa. But May? And everyone else. What are they going to think?”

“They’re going to think you’re great, Skye,” Fitz said, leaning forward to awkwardly pat her leg. The look on his face was so painfully sincere she couldn’t help but smile just a little bit. “I mean, everyone already knows that of course. But they love you, we love you. It’s going to be ok.”

Skye felt tears stinging at her eyes and she swiped at them. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to convince herself he was right. She knew, deep down, that he was, but little insecurities kept flitting to the forefront, making her question everything all over again. She couldn’t do that. She needed to tell them. It was going to be ok, somehow.

“I need to tell them.”

“Now?” Fitz asked, eyes widening as she nodded. That was a fast turn around, but Skye had always been good at the whole picking yourself up and doing what needed to be done thing. “I can get everyone together in the conference room?”

“Yeah, thanks,” she said, smiling in relief. It was good to have someone to help out like this. And soon, hopefully, she’d have even more people in her corner.

It took less than ten minutes for Fitz to round everyone up from whatever they’d been doing. Skye wasn’t sure what he’d told them, but they all had the look on their face that said they were waiting for some important, probably bad, news. She hoped this wouldn’t qualify as the latter, but who knew really.

Skye watched the faces of her friends, her family, as they gathered around. She stood at the head of the conference room, wringing her hands nervously. She knew it was probably a bad sign for the others, but she was so nervous she was lucky she wasn’t crying. Or puking.

“So… I’ve got something to tell everyone,” she said once they’d settled, giving a smile that was probably more a grimace based on Fitz’s reaction. “It’s important and well, I think it’ll probably change some things. But I don’t want you to think any differently of me or anything. Please.”

“You can tell us anything,” Coulson said, leaning forward to give her a comforting smile.

She relaxed a little, knowing he’d have her back. Truthfully, she knew they all would when it mattered, but the fear was still there. “Thanks,” she said softly.

“So what’s this news?” May asked. “Fitz made it sound serious.”

“It kind of is,” Skye said with a crooked smile. “But nothing bad. Or well, nothing really bad. It’s not exactly _good_ , but it’s not exactly _bad_ either. Just kind of… news.”

“Skye,” Fitz said, and she stopped short, realizing she’d been babbling.

“Sorry,” she replied. She took a deep breath, then looked around the room, making sure to look each of them in the eye. She needed them to understand that this was a big deal but that she didn’t need their pity or anything like that. “I’m pregnant. The father is- was- Trip.”

There was silence for a moment and Skye felt her chest seize up in a sudden explosion of fear at their reaction, but then everyone was talking at once. They were smiling, Jemma was even crying, and she almost couldn’t make out words through all the congratulations and condolences and exclamations.

Jemma was the first one to come up and hug her, smothering happy tears into Skye’s shoulder. They clutched each other tightly, only letting go so the others could get in their hugs too. Skye even managed to hold in the tears until Coulson hugged her, whispering about how proud he was of her into her ear. After that, she couldn’t seem to stop the tears, though she smiled all the way through them.

It took awhile for things to settle, emotions running high for everyone, but eventually it quieted enough that they weren’t all shouting over one another. Skye could see Fitz and Jemma whispering in the corner and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Those two were obviously planning something, and she wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

A moment later, Fitz slipped out the door and Jemma returned to the group, smiling brightly. “Leo and I thought we should have a party to celebrate!”

Skye groaned a little, but smiled. Her friends were really the best. She’d just opened her mouth to respond when the alarm klaxon sounded, making them all freeze, staring up at the ceiling as if it would give them some sort of answer about what was going on. A moment later an agent skidded to a halt outside the conference room.

“Director Coulson,” the woman gasped out, eyes wide, “there’s been a breach at the garage. They used correct access codes, so we almost missed it, but there is at least one inside.”

“Thank you, Agent,” Coulson replied, even as he headed for the door. “Get a team together and have them meet us there.”

The agent nodded and rushed off, but Skye barely noticed. She was too busy trying to keep up with everyone else as they ran for the garage, checking weapons as they went. She could tell Coulson wanted to tell her to stay back and get to somewhere safe by the way he glanced back at her, but he was too busy to say anything. This was her team, she wasn’t going to leave them behind anyway, even if she was running into something potentially dangerous.

She nearly ran into the people in front of her as they all came to an abrupt stop just inside the garage doors. “What-” she started, question fading from her mind as she saw who exactly was standing in the middle of the room.

“Trip,” she breathed out, taking an unconscious step forward.

May grabbed her arm before she could go any further. “We don’t know that it’s really him,” May murmured, and Skye wanted to shout and cry that it was _Trip_ , but she knew deep down that her SO was right.

Trip- or whoever was pretending to be Trip- hadn’t moved at all, hands up in the air to show that he posed no threat. “Hey, guys, what’s going on?” he asked.

“That’s what we would like to know,” Coulson said. “How are you here? How are you… alive?”

“Alive?” Trip asked, small smile turning into a frown. “I just woke up somewhere in Puerto Rico. Figured you had had to bug out quick and I didn’t make pick up. I don’t remember anything between breaking that crystal and waking up.”

The story seemed plausible enough, at least to Skye, seeing as they’d experienced their fair share of bizarre incidents, but of course they needed to check it. In no time at all, Trip was in one of the labs having blood drawn and x-rays taken and all kinds of other tests Skye really wasn’t sure what the purpose of was. All she knew was that they needed to prove Trip was who he said he was. All the rest, the how and why, could wait until later.

Skye could see Jemma chattering away at Trip on the other side of the room while she finished up his tests. She knew Jemma had let slip something important when Trip froze, eyes going wide. He turned slowly to look at Skye.

"Is it true?" Trip asked, voice hoarse. "We’re gonna have a baby?"

Skye couldn't do anything but nod, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but she could feel one already trickling down her cheek. Everything had been overwhelming before, but that was nothing to now, with Trip standing right before her.

Trip turned to look at Jemma. “I good?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" she said, giving him a bright smile before turning back to the test results, obviously fascinated by what she found. "Tests checked out, you are definitely Antoine Triplett!"

“Good," he replied with a smile and a wink. He jumped down from the exam table, crossing the room in a few long strides. "That means I can do this."

He reached out and grabbed Sykes face, pulling her in for a kiss that was full of desperation and relief. She melted into it, clutching at his sides and back almost desperately. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jemma and Fitz quietly leaving, giving them privacy, but she didn't have much attention to spare them. All she could think about was Trip, that he was here, that he was alive. That he would be there to see their baby.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling away just far enough to press their foreheads together, hands coming up to trace her cheeks with his thumbs and wipe away the tears that continued to fall despite her best efforts.

She smiled, feeling giddy with happiness and relief. "Not as much as I love you!"

That made him laugh, and she hadn't realized how much she’d missed the sound until just then. It had been a long couple of months without him, but somehow, he'd come back to her. Their family was complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
